


Piñata

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Birthday Party, F/F, Family Bonding, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A dedication one-shot for Cate Blanchett’s birthday<3
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 33





	Piñata

Abby opened the freezer and took out the rubber ice cube tray. Carol leaned forward and saw the fruit punch flavored ice pops were completely solid.

“Those look ready,” she said, taking the tray from her old best friend to place them on the pink mica countertop. In a scoop neck floral pattern dress, Carol took the jar of toothpicks next to the toaster oven and started piercing each pick inside the juice blocks of ice. Abby leaned close beside her, resting a hand on her hip.

“Why did you invite the Airds’? This is suppose to be _your_ day.”

“Well, Rindy’s coming,” Carol informed her. “And she’s sort of a package deal that includes her grandparents and father.”

“If I had my way, I would lock them all in a cell. Then wait and see who’s the last one standing.” Abby helped herself with a fruit ice cube and cupped her hand below the other to prevent from dripping. She slurped some of the sweetened juice.

“My bets would be Mrs. Aird, but Harge comes a close second,” Carol snickered. 

“Let’s see how Therese is doing with the donkey...” Abby carried her fruit pop out of the kitchen towards the back door where it was left open. She found the young woman on a step stool by a tree in the backyard, tying up a rainbow colored piñata with fishing wire and letting it hang off from a branch. Abby checked out the black tiny white polka dot blouse she wore and had tied a knot above her naval, along with the high waisted pair of shorts with a weaved brown belt looped through. Therese looked comfortable and cute for the celebrated occasion. She wore her hair in a short ponytail with wisps of strands hanging loose around her ears.

Abby walked through the itchy, tall grass in a pair of flats until she stopped right next to the girl. 

“I thought you stop having piñatas when you’re over fifty?” she questioned, tilting her head up to look at Therese through a baby blue plastic pair of sunglasses.

“This was Carol’s idea,” Therese answered, wrapping the extra fishing wire back around the reel before slipping it inside one of her large side pockets.

“Huh.” Abby had a hard time believing that. 

“She had me fooled, too,” Therese added, reading the godmother’s mind.

Carol had greeted the Airds’ with hugs and kisses on the cheek. She lifted Rindy and pecked her loudly, rubbing noses, before putting her back down. 

“Mommy, is that your piñata over there?” Rindy pointed towards the tree behind the picnic table that was dangling a cardboard donkey. It was filled with lollipops, mints, pixy sticks, and mini Hershey chocolates.

“Yes. I’ll need your help to break it open.”

“Yeah!”

“Honestly, Carol—how old are you?” Mrs. Aird clicked her teeth.

“Not as old as you.”

“We should, uh, sit over there by the shade, Jennifer,” Mr. Aird suggested, quickly steering his wife towards the picnic table before she could retaliate back.

Harge looked overdressed in a business suit and tie. He pulled his pack of smokes out of his jacket pocket and began to puff up. 

“Would you like something to drink, Harge?” Carol offered, rubbing the nape of her neck. 

“A beer,” he said, voice muffled with the cigarette. He glared at Abby, who glared right back at him.

“You got two legs. Get one, yourself,” she told him, sharply.

They didn’t start the piñata until after cake and presents. Therese handed Carol their broom she had got from the kitchen and took a few steps backwards in bare feet.

Rindy was too excited once her mother waved her over. She ran in her red gingham party dress and grabbed hold of the wooden broomstick with Carol’s own fingers overlapping. 

The Airds were seated together at the picnic table with plates of their dessert and watched both their granddaughter and Carol take a few swings at the hanging donkey. They whacked it a few times, making it swing like a pendulum. Abby clapped her hands and cheered with full encouragement. Rindy shrieked from a loud popping sound go off. A waterfall of candy spilled out from one of the donkey’s front hooves.

“Golly,” Mr. Aird muttered. 

Both Carol and Rindy ran for the pile of candy on the ground. They filled their pockets full of Smarties, Tootsie Rolls, Pixy Sticks. 

Therese took her camera Abby politely handed over. She started taking pictures. 

Harge had drained the remains of his liquor, indoors, watching everybody enjoy themselves, outside. 

His ex-wife looked happy with windswept hair and glistening sweat on clear, natural skin.


End file.
